Usuario Blog:Vinyl Star~/El Bosque Darkness Ghost, Parte 1
AVISO: '''Las oc's '''Sweetie Bolt, Star Music y Flutter Star las tome con permiso, asi que nadie venga a decirme que las use sin permiso. Sugar Cupcake y Violet Star: *Escuchando musica con el volumen lo mas alto posible (?* Lighting Star: ¡OIGAN BAJENLE EL VOLUMEN A ESA COSA! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/4/47/Fuuuuuxd.PNG Sugar Cupcake: *No escucha por el alto volumen xD* ¡¿Que?! Lighting Star: ¡QUE LE BAJEN VOLUMEN A ESA COSA! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/4/47/Fuuuuuxd.PNG Sugar Cupcake y Lighting Star: *No escuchan de nuevo xD* ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡NO TE ESCUCHAMOS! Lighting Star: *Con su voz mas fuerte que se escucha hasta en China xD* ¡QUE LE BAJEN VOLUMEEEEEEEEN A ESA COSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/4/47/Fuuuuuxd.PNG Sugar Cupcake y Violet Star: Ok ._. *Le bajan volumen* Lighting Star: Al fin *Llegan Star Music y Sweetie Bolt* Star Music , Sweetie Bolt y Flutter Star: Hola http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif Lighting Star, Violet Star y Sugar Cupcake: Hola! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif Sugar Cupcake: Estoy Aburrida http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kinglazy/images/2/2b/Lyra_bored.png Star Music: Todas estamos aburridas http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kinglazy/images/2/2b/Lyra_bored.png Sweetie Bolt: Seeh http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kinglazy/images/2/2b/Lyra_bored.png Sugar Cupcake: Tengo una genial idea http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/7/7c/ALL_the_things.jpg Violet Star: ¿Cual? Sugar Cupcake: Ir al bosque Darkness Ghost http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/7/7c/ALL_the_things.jpg Sweetie Bolt: WTF ¿Estas loca? Sugar Cupcake: Noup Sweetie Bolt: ¡¿ENTONCES A QUIEN RAYOS SE LE OCURRE IR AL BOSQUE "DAKNES GOTS"!? Sugar Cupcake: :Facepalm: Es Darkness Ghost no "Daknes Gots" Sweetie Bolt: ¡LO QUE SEA! Flutter Star: Pues.... ir a ese bosque solo se le ocurre a un loca color rosa (Derp2) Star Music: Jajajaajajaaja le llamaron loca a Sugar Jajajaajajajaja xDDDDDD Sugar: (Okay) Pero no hay mas opcion... estamos aburridas sin nada que hacer. Sweetie Bolt: Pero no nos obligues a ir a ese bosque (Yuno) Sugar: ¨*Se las lleva al bosque xDD* Sweetie Bolt: Oh que dije...... Ligthing: ¡VIOLET TENGO MIEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Violet: ¡CALLATE! Sugar: Pueden haber zombies, piscopatas y fantasmas por aqui Star Music: Nah solo dices eso para asustarnos..... *Aparece un zombie detras de Sweetie Bolt* Sweetie Bolt: *Voltea a ver* ¡AHHHHHHHHHH UN ZOMBIE DETRAS DE MI, AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, HAY UN ZOMBIE DETRAS DE MI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sugar Cupcake: ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡HAY UN ZOMBIE DETRAS DE LA PONY ESA QUE SE ME OLVIDO EL NOMBRE! ¡ALERTA ROJA! D8 Sweetie Bolt: ¡ME LLAMO SWEETIE BOLT! Flutter Star: Hay Sugar no seas tonta, solo es un zombie tonto sin inteligencia (? *Golpea al zombie y lo deja inconciente* Mira, aprende de una experta (Sir) Sugar: Si claro (Aysi) *Aparece una pony con una capa* Lighting: ¡FANTASMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sugar: no es fantasma tonta ._. Pony: No se asusten.... *Se quita la capa¨* Sugar: Ammm... Hola... Soy Sugar, y ellas mis amigas: Sweetie Bolt, Star Music, Violet Star, Flutter Star y Lighitng Star la miedosa Lighting Star: ¡YO NO SOY MIEDOSA! Sugar: SI claro, como tu digas (Aysi) Pony: Soy Charlotte Sugar: ¿Y que haces aqui? Charlotte: Buscando plantas medicinales. Mi hermano mayor esta enfermo. Sugar: Oh que mal :( Charlotte: Lo se, ¿Y ustedes que hacen aqui? Sugar: Pues.... A divertirnos (? Flutter Star: ._. Sugar: ¿Que? ._. Sweetie Bolt: Esta loca rosada nos trajo aqui porque estabamos aburridas ._. Charlotte: No es seguro que esten aqui, yo porque tengo poderes que me protegen, pero cualquier pony puede sufrir las consecuencias. Sugar: No importa, no le tenemos miedo a nada (Derp2) Star Music, Lighting Star, Violet Star, Flutter Star y Sweetie Bolt: Si Claro....... Sugar: *Cantando* Do You Want To Know a Secret? do you promise not to tell? Lighting Star: Sugar Callate .-. Sugar: (Okay) Flutter Star: Jajajajaja la callaron la callaron (Nelson) Sugar: Callate .__. Flutter Star: No ._. Sugar Cupcake: SI no te callas sigo cantando ._. Lighting Star: NOOOOOO SUGAR NO CANTES (NOO) Sugar Cupcake: ¿Por que? (Wut) Lighting Star: Hoy tu y violet casi me dejan sorda ._. VIolet: ¿Eh? Star Music y Sweetie Bolt: *Se tapan los oidos xDDD* Sugar: No me importa... *Sigue cantando* DO YOU WANT TO KNOW A SECRET? D8 DO YOU POMISE NOT TO TELL? D8 Lighting: Ok..Ok... Prohibanle a Sugar escuchar eso durante un mes xDDDDD Sugar: .-. Flutter Star: Ha ha (Nelson) xDDD Sugar: Callate ._. Star Music y Sweetie Bolt: YA CALLENSE TODAS NO HABLEN, NO RIAN, NO CANTEN, NO RESPIREN (? OKNO si pueden respirar.... xDDD Sugar: *Susurrando* Do you want to know a secret? do you promise no to tell?... Star Music y Sweetie Bolt: Y NO SUSURREN!!!!! Sugar: (Okay) Flutter Star: Un momento... donde rayos estamos???? Lighting: Nos perdimos..... Por culpa de la cancion de Sugar!!!!! (Fuuu) Sugar: Eso que tiene que ver? .-. Lighting: No se (Derp2) Sweetie Bolt: Tengo miedo..... Sugar:: :Facepalm: Charlotte: Estamos en la parte mas oscura y peligrosa... debemos irnos de aqui Sugar: ¿Peligroso? No me parece tan peligro.... *Se cae a un barranco* ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Flutter Star: *Sale volando a salvarla* Te tengo! Sugar: Gracias (Fiuh) Flutter Star: Estamos perdidas completamente.....O.o Star Music: Si O.o Lighting Star: Tengo demasiado miedo Sweetie Bolt: Yo tambien e.e Violet: Escucho unas risas.... e.e Lighting: *Abraza a Violet* Sugar: Es un fanstasma e.e Charlotte: Si, sera mejor que nos vayamos de aqui Fantasma: *Las encierra en un calabozo con guardias (?* Sugar: RAYOS (FUUUU) Fantasma: No podran salir, este calabozo tiene una clave y nunca la adivinaran jajajajaja Flutter Star: (FUuuu) Violet: Que aburrido estar aqui.... Star music: See.... Continuara......... Categoría:Entradas